Touch sensitive devices have become an increasingly common way for users to interact with electronic systems, typically those that include tablets, touch phones, and other commercial touch interactive systems. Touch sensitive devices allow a user to conveniently interface with electronic systems and displays by reducing or eliminating the need for mechanical buttons, keypads, keyboards, and pointing devices. For example, a user can carry out a complicated sequence of instructions by simply touching an on-display touch screen at a location identified by an icon.
Touch sensitive screens may employ transparent or semitransparent electrodes formed on a substrate. The electrodes may include indium tin oxide (ITO) and may be formed using an etching process.